Unexpected
by mariamcardoso
Summary: When he leaned down and his nose touched mine, I closed my eyes and exhaled as softly as I could. Pure torture. DROPPED!
1. Before

Ok… So I was never the kind of girl who would bow for the leader of the Al Bhed (I know he's my father and all, but he's still scary as hell!) and when he told me I had to start working on something that actually gave me money, I started yelling things that put me on thin ice.

"If you don't get a job_ I_ will get one for ya!"

I stared at him like he had two heads. What the hell got into him?! Maybe it's a middle age crisis… Hmm… I wonder.

I started thinking where I could work. Maybe I could do something fun!!! Help Clasko with the chocobos… That would be sooo cool.

"What job would _you_ pick? For me that is…"

"Well you've got some amazing hands…"

Yeah… I could be a masseuse.

"… so I thought something machina related…"

Not a masseuse. I do have some amazing machina skills if I dare say so myself.

"… and although I _hate_ that guy, he's doing something good with that Machine Faction thing…"

What?! Damn… Of all the guys in Spira. Why him? The most arrogant, egotistical, conceited, big headed, cute, funny (sometimes)… I got over him. I mean, we never had anything but he's the only person that can make me uncomfortable. I still don't know why. Who cares anyway!

"…and he called me today. He wanted some capable mechanics."

"I asked what job you would get me. I didn't said I would take it. I'll look for something."

"_Rikku_!"

Vydran roaring is one of the things that scares me the most. I don't think I ever told this to anyone. Not even Yuna.

"I promise, Vydran. If you want I can talk to Gippal tonight. Just so _you_ feel better."

"Tonight?! Why tonight?"

Oops… I let it slip. I guess the party isn't so secret anymore.

"Me, Paine and Yuna are having a party at the Celsius. Since Brother isn't here…"

I giggled… just a bit, 'cause Vydran over there is fuming.

"Your brother is gonna be very angry wit' ya."

"Vydran… Brother is not going to find out. Is he?"

I raise a brow so he can take the hint. C'mon Vydran, a little help here.

"He's not?"

He didn't take the hint. He's getting old. If he ever heard me say this…

"No, he's not and you're not going to tell him."

"And why is that?"

What a stupid question.

"Because he wouldn't let us do the little party if he knew!"

This is getting frustrating. Very, very frustrating.

"Yeah I know… Okay, I won't tell him but…"

Ha ha… I knew it! With Vydran there is always a 'but'.

"… you have to find a job in _one_ week!"

Oka- What?! My dad's mad!

"A _week_?! But I have all of Spira to look for a job!"

"A week or there is no party."

"Fine! Bye…"

I storm out. My feet make as much noise as my petite form will let me. I should just jump up and down just to make more noise.

I am so going home.

* * *

Only one hour to the party. Oh yeah. 

Good thing I have an apartment in Luca. I had absolutely nothing to wear. When I left my father with himself, I headed to Luca and bought some clothes and shoes. I have one thing to say: Shopping alone _sucks_!

I'm heading to the Celsius, it's in the docks near my humble apartment, so I can prepare the last details.

Almost there. This bag is too heavy. I should have dressed home but clumsy as I am I would probably ruin the dress.

There's already someone there. That's odd. I could swear I got the time right… At least this time.

When I approach I can see that it's a man, and a well built one at that. I get closer and the man turns.

_Whyyyyyyyyy_?

One hour alone with him? God, do you hate me that much?

"Hey there Cid's Girl!"

"Hi back at ya!"

Smile, don't let him know he bothers you.

"You seem happy."

"It was just that beautiful nickname. You know I hate it. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I just love the way you frown. It's the cutest frown I have ever seen."

See why I hate him? He can make me blush. Another thing that only he can do. I turn around and continue heading to the Celsius. I hope he didn't see it. Anyway I insert the code and the door opens. I turn around to call him and I'm immediately with my face in his chest.

"G- hmmf."

"Hmm… Cid's Girl. Watch it. No need to throw yourself at me."

I hear him chuckle and that only makes me blush harder.

"S-Sorry."

I whisper that because I can't really trust my voice. My throat has a knot. I told you he could make me uncomfortable!

I rub my nose. That hurts. What the hell does he have there? (Besides a beautifully toned chest that is.)

My hand is still in my nose when he lifts my chin so he can look at my face. He has that damn smile that makes my knees melt.

I brush his hand away with more strength than needed and poke him in the chest. Ha, he's not smiling now!

"What the hell do you have there? I almost broke my nose."

He smirks this time. Raises his right hand and knocks on his chest like it was a damn door.

"Just Gippal, baby."

I roll my eyes, turn around and enter the Celsius.

"C'mon."

I head to the cabin. Gippal is right behind me and looking at everything. I should have known. When a machina is envolved the guy goes crazy.

"You can look around if you want. The engine is in the first floor."

A glint appeared in his eyes and he disappeared into the elevator.

"You're _welcome_!"

That was kinda rude. It's Gippal. I shouldn't expect more.

I head upstairs and sit on what was my bed. I better get the last things done before people start arriving.

After ten minutes, everything's in place and ready. Now I just have to get dressed and everything's done.

I start taking my shirt and skirt off when I hear the door open. Oh no. Where's the dress? There… Ha ha. Damn I have to take off my bra. Quick Rikku. He's in the stairs.

"Cid's Girl?"

I finally put the dress on. Pfeew. That was close. I never dressed so quickly!

"Ri-Rikku?"

"Yes, Gippal?"

"Why is your dress open?"

I smack my forehead turn around so that I'm facing him and he laughs.

"I was _trying_ to cover myself before you got upstairs. I covered the essential I guess."

He laughs even more. This guy is pissing me off not to mention my damn blush.

"You _could_ have told me to wait downstairs."

Why didn't I think of that?

I sigh. He starts moving closer. He's serious, no smile is present on his beautiful face. He grabs my bare shoulders and I gasp. His skin is hot against mine and I stiffen. He turns me around and puts his right hand on the zipper in the small of my back and the left hand on my neck. I'm glad he can't see my face, it's as red as it can get. His right hand starts moving up and the sound of the zipper never reaches my ears as his left hand continues to grab my neck. His hand isn't really caressing me. It's just… there.

"There. Just the shoes now, Cid's Girl."

"Thanks."

I turn around without looking at him and sit on the bed.

He sits in front of me and I bet he's looking at everything I do.

"Cid's Girl, are you going to wear those 12 cm heels?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I raise a brow at him. Where is this going?

"I didn't bring any potions with me so I can't help the people you fall on or yourself when you sprain your ankles, kid."

What the hell?! Who does he thinks he is?! My face must be so horrible. The total hate I'm putting into it isn't healthy.

"I'm tired of this!!! Who the hell do you think you are and why doesn't anyone take me like the woman I am? I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not _Cid's_ _Girl_. I'm Rikku. _Rikku_! I can make decisions on my own. I can be whatever I want. I don't need people like you ruining my day!"

My outbust was unexpected. Even by me. What did that had to do with anything? But his face is priceless. He's with his mouth open like something wants to come out and his eye is wide. I put the shoes on, get up, head to the stairs when someone presses the call button from outside.

Thank God.

He starts calling me but I just ignore it and head to the door.

"Yunie, Tidus!!! I'm so happy you're here."

I hug them with as much strength as I can muster, without killing them of course.

"I… can't… breath, Rikku!"

"Sorry Yunie. Go in."

"So Rikku how's it goin'? We haven't spoken much since… I got back."

"Right now, not so good Tidus."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Go in and find out."

"There's no need for that. I'm right here."

I freeze and the look in Yuna's an Tidus' face isn't helping. They're wide eyed looking back and forth between me and Gippal.

"I'm leaving."

My heart clenches at the hurt in his voice.

He passes through me, Yuna and Tidus and heads outside.

"What did you do?"

Who? Little old me? I just let him have it. Although he did nothing to deserve that little outburst.

"Go get him."

"But Yuna-"

"Go get him!!!"

I stare wide eyed at Yuna but do as she says. I start to head out as slowly as I can.

"Faster Rikku."

I swear that works better than a whip. I walk faster.

When I reach the docks I can't see him. How fast can he walk? I start running and looking for him. The streets are crowded by now. How am I supposed to find him?

"Gippal!"

Half of Luca is looking at me. Then an idea hits me!

"Has anyone seen the Machine Faction leader?"

No one answers and I get desperate. So many people and no one sees him? Is that even possible?

"He was heading to the stadium."

I don't even say thanks. I just bolt out of there. I hit lot's of people and mutter a sorry. I don't think they even hear it.

I'm in front of the stadium now and he's not here.

"Gippal…"

I whisper. I can't give up or Yuna will kill me. If Gippal isn't with me when I get back I'm gonna get hit. A lot!

I raise my head and look around. I finally see him!!!

"I found you!!!"

I start running towards him. I hit more people, but this time I don't say anything I just run and bump. I hit a man, stumble and next thing I know I'm in the ground. There goes my beautiful ankle. I get up or at least try. My ankle and knees hurt so much. My dress is ruined and I'm amazed that I actually ran all this way with these heels. I finally get up and try to walk as best as I can to where I last saw him. At this rate I will never get to him.

"Gippal!"

I continue screaming until I hear people utter things like 'Watch it!' or 'Hey!'.

"Gippal!"

I finally see him and lean against the wall for support.

"What now?!"

He snaps. I kinda deserve that but I still sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry."

It's better to cut to the chase. He just looks at me up and down.

"You're a mess."

What? I say I'm sorry and he says I'm a mess? I should just call him as many names as I can. But I have to remember Yuna and the ways she will torture me.

"Please, come back."

Beg Rikku, beg. Your life is in danger.

"I'm not wanted there."

You are. Just not by me… at least not much anyway.

"Yes you are. There's Paine, Nooj and Baralai. They've probably arrived by now."

"What about you?"

I frown. I'm confused. I'm not there yet. I left to chase you down. Hi hi hi. That was a funny joke… it wasn't? Hmmf… You suck.

"What about me?"

"Do you want me there?

I gasp. Is he a mind reader? Gippal a mind reader. Now there was a serious problem. He could hear what I think when he's around. That toned chest and the way his muscles contract everytime he works shirtless… I'm blushing again!

"I… Gippal…"

"Yes or no?"

"Does it matter?"

That's it. Act cool.

"Yes."

That was unexpected!

Do I want him there? Let's see. I've known him since I can remember. Everything he does pisses me of. He teases me. He's gorgeous and smart and that's very difficult to find. He makes me uncomfortable. My stomach suddenly has butterflies whenever he's around. That's a strange feeling. And when he touches me… I almost melt. I've felt some of these things before, with Tidus. But this is Gippal for God's sake. _Gippal_. If I'm falling or have already fallen for womanizer Gippal a lot of pain is coming my way.

"Yes. I want you there."

Where did that come from? I wasn't going to say that. Well, what's done is done.

If he's happy with my answer he doesn't show it. I frown. He should be happy.

"Let's go then."

Jesus… Any emotion in your face would be good. Even if it was anger. I just want to get up and punch him in the head. Of course for that I had to be able to, at least, walk… Without falling back again!

"Uhh… Gippal?"

"Yeah, Cid's Girl?"

"Can you help me? I fell. My knees are a bloody mess, literally, and… and I… _sprainedmyankle_."

He just stares at me and offers me a hand. I take it… Bad idea. Pain shoots up my leg when I support my weight with my ankle. I wince and he grabs my soulders.

"Nice job you did with yourself. C'mon. I'll carry you."

"_What_?! No, that's fine. I can walk I just need a little help."

"What you need is a potion and, as I told ya, I don't have one! I'll carry you to the Celsius and I'll let Yuna take care of you."

"O- Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Cid's Girl."

I was getting quite mad at that 'Cid's Girl' sh-… Thing!

"Gippal…"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Before we go can I ask you something?"

"Shoot it."

"Call me Rikku. I'm tired of those nicknames."

"I can get you new ones if these ones are getting you bored."

Ahhhhhhhhhh… Did he even hear me? I hate him… At least I would like to think so.

"_No_! Just… Just call me Rikku."

Zen Rikku, Zen. Breathe.

"Okay… Rikku."

"Was that hard?"

He didn't answer. He lifted me up and started carrying me back to the ship. The silence was weird. We were never the type to be quiet when around each other.

"So… How's the Machine Faction going?"

Oh yeah, I could ask about the job Vydran told me about.

"We're a little short on mechanics but I already called your dad today so he can help with that."

"I know…"

He looked down at me in his arms and raised a brow.

"…He wants me to help you there. I'm pretty good with machina and you need experienced mechanics so…"

He smirked. His first smirk since my outburst. Awwwwww… So sweet! Who's the… man?! Not me.

"You're gonna take the job? If you want it I can give it to you right now."

"I don't know. I want something fun."

"And working with machina isn't fun? Are you an Al Bhed? That's like _genetically_ written on us!"

I laughed and a few moments later he joined me. I missed this 'things' between us. This episodes. When we were kids it was like this everyday. He was laughing so much he started letting me slip from his arms.

"Gip- Gippal, I'm… sliiiiiiiiiihihihihiping!"

"The ground is as far as you'll go!"

Because that was so damn stupid we laughed even more. I was panting by the time we stopped laughing and Gippal was jumping so I would return to the right place in his arms.

"I missed this."

I whispered it but I guess he heard me since he chuckled and then answered.

"Yeah, me too."

He was so warm. I snuggled closer and my injuries didn't matter so much anymore. This is what confuses me about Gippal. When he's not being a total jerk, he's the sweetest guy I know. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. I sniffed.

"What? Do I smell bad?"

His voice had a bit of mock worry.

No you don't smell bad. It's exactly the opposite.

"No. You smell like… like…"

He stopped and pulled his head away so he could look at my face.

"You're blushing."

I _what_?! I can't believe this. _I_ didn't even notice it. He sure did though. When he leaned down and his nose touched mine, I closed my eyes and exhaled as softly as I could. Pure torture. But I never felt his lips touch mine. We stayed with our mouths millimetres away, breathing the same air and panting as if we had been running. My heart started beating faster and I could feel his do the exact same thing. It was here, in this moment, that I knew that I had already fallen for Gippal. I open my eyes and look him in the eye. I see desire (For me, just for me.) and whimper.

He straightened and began walking again. I hugged his neck harder, buried my face in his neck again and his grip became stronger on my left shoulder and thigh.

"We're here."

I raised my head and looked at the Celsius.

"Thanks. Gippal… I…"

This was an awkward moment. Never thought I would lose my amazing speech capacity with Gippal. What was I gonna say anyway?

He stood there waiting for me to continue when something stung my neck and his eyes widened.

"Ow… What the hell?"

I brought my hand to my neck and… Why do I have feathers in my neck?

"Rikku… Oh God!"

Suddenly I'm not feeling so good. I'm getting numb, _everywhere_! I better tell him.

"Gippal… I… don't… feel… so good."

"Shhh Rikku. Don't talk."

He grunts suddenly and I can see feathers on his neck too.

"Fuck! We have to get in, quickly."

He starts to run but falls down. Everything turns black.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks **_SilentFall_** for remembering me the name of the Cabin. Thanks **_2hot41guy_** I'm really glad you liked it. The feather are explained below. Thanks **_elegant-lil-lady_**. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Oh, one more thing. I'm thinking about a not so happy ending. What do you think? Good or Bad ending? Maybe Both?

The **feathers** are from some type of sleeping dart. Like so: http:// images.jupiterimages. com/common/ detail/34/53/ 23115334.jpg (Just remember to delete the spaces.)


	2. During

When I woke up I was on my knees, on the ground, and my hands were tied behind my back to some sort of post. My head hurt like someone was kicking it. That wouldn't be a first though!

I raised my head to look around but my eyes stopped at the figure in front of me.

"Rikku…"

She hadn't woken up yet. Her arms were raised above her head tied to the ceiling and her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Rikku!"

She looked fine. No bruises… Nothing except the ropes holding her tiny wrists. All I have to do know is get out of here. Wherever 'here' is.

Rikku finally stirred and moaned.

"Rikku wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Gippal… where… are we?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good to know."

She looks at me and smiles. I chuckle. Even in this kind of situation she has her sense of humor. Gotta like Cid's Girl. She moves her head to take in her surroundings.

"My arms hurt… Owww!"

"Don't move or it will be even worst."

"Hey, you're the one on the ground! That's easy to say! I'm the small one here. Why can't I be in the ground?"

She's complaining after being kidnapped. This girl's impossible.

"Because I don't like fucking men. Not my type."

I turn abruptly and right behind me, looking directly at Rikku, is some dude with a knife in his hand. He completely ignores me and walks towards Rikku. For the first time in a long time I see absolute terror in Rikku's face.

"Hey, asshole! Don't you dare touch her!"

He turns his head to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Why? What would you do?"

His calm voice is getting on my nerves.

"That's what I thought."

He turns to Rikku again, she winces and squirms.

"Ah… Quite a beautiful girl you have here, Gippal."

"She's not my girl."

Maybe if I could prove she's nothing to me he would let her go.

He raises his hand and slaps her. Her head turns with the strength of the blow and she cries.

"Rikku!"

I get up and try to free myself from the ropes around my wrists. I growl, I kick, I pull but nothing works.

"Did you say Rikku?"

What now?! I can't get free and the jerk over there is all over her.

"As in the-guardian-of-high-summoner-Yuna Rikku and Cid's-Daughter Rikku?"

Rikku finally composes herself and kicks him in the stomach and head. He falls to the ground with a grunt and she speaks.

"Yeah! That's me. What's so amazing about that, you bastard?!"

My eyes are wide and my mouth open. She just kicked the guy. But a few kicks won't do nothing to him. He gets up as calm as ever and in a flash he's right in front of her. Her face contorts in pain, she starts coughing and raises her legs to cover her stomach.

He fucking punched her!!!

"Don't you dare touch her again you sick fuck!"

I continued struggling with the ropes.

While she is still in pain from his blow, he takes off her shoes and tosses them behind him.

"Now your kicks will be much less effective… Rikku."

She's crying now. I think this is the first time I ever saw her cry.

"What the hell do you want from us?"

"Us? No. You. It's nothing personal. It's just a job."

"Just a job? Then let her go! She has nothing to do with it!"

"Now she has. Although she was just a bonus, the way you react when I touch her…"

He runs one of his hands through her stomach up to her breasts and squeezes them.

She whimpers and looks me in the eye. Pleading for my help.

I start fighting harder and growling like an animal when I see him touch her. Never thought that touching her would affect me so much. I look her in the eyes again and she is still begging me. I continue my fight with the ropes. My wrists are in blood now. I can feel it in my fingers. I can hear it dripping.

"Your reaction never ceases to amaze me."

"Let me go. Let me go!"

She's starting to panic. Rikku starts flailing and trying to push him off with her legs but he just laughs and continues to touch her.

"Wonder what's down here."

"No no noooooooooo-"

He kisses her, brings his hands to her chest and rips the front of the dress apart exposing her naked breasts to the man and me. She screams again but this time the scream shreds my heart to pieces.

"Gippaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!"

I fall to my knees again and I can feel liquid running down my face. I'm crying. I feel my heart implode as she screams my name.

"Doing this while you scream another man's name is such a turn off."

He laughs and kisses her again and she tries to turn her face from him but he grabs the back of her head. When I see one hand run up her thigh and disappear beneath her dress I start to fight the ropes with all the strength I can muster. I scream too and he turns around to look at me.

"You're crying for her. That's so sweet. Here let me give you a better look of what I'm doing."

He goes behind her. I can see all of her now. Her breasts going up and down with her hard breathing and, most importantly, her face. The emotions running through her face are so many and all of them are starting to turn my heart to pieces.

"Gippal…"

"Here let me help you."

He kneels on the ground and puts his hands under her dress and after a few seconds he returns his hands from her with black underwear.

"Gippal, did you know that girls that wear black panties want to have sex?"

Her head was down during everything. Her face covered in tears and her lips moving, saying something I didn't hear. I couldn't take my eyes of her. The always happy Rikku was reduced to a ghost. She seemed empty, I could only see the shell, her body, limp.

"Let's get you ready then. Dry penetration can be very painful."

The sick bastard was even making jokes about it.

He raised his knife and cut the dress open. The knife was in his belt in no time and he grabbed her leg and raised it so that the knee was right below her armpit. Her womanhood exposed to me. He trailed his hand from her neck, to her chest, passed her stomach and reached his goal.

"Gippal…"

She's calling me. I stood up and started my struggle again.

His fingers were touching her and she whimpered. Her body was reacting to his touches, even if she didn't want it to.

"Gippal."

Finally he enters her with one finger. She bites her lip and looks at me. Her face shows the embarrassment she feels. I lock my eyes with hers and stop my struggle. I mouth three words that make her start to cry again. She starts fighting him again. Kicking and flailing.

"I was getting bored too, princess. Let's get this over with. Let's turn you so your boyfriend over there can have a better view."

He turns her so that her side is facing me. She kicks him again and spits in his face.

"You want it rough. I can play like that."

He slaps her again and she stops fighting. Her head drops down and she looks lost for a moment.

"Guess I hit her to hard. My bad."

"You fucking bastard! If you want to hit someone, hit me! Not her…"

I look at her again. She's moving again.

"Gippal…"

"Rikku, hang on."

"So sweet. Shall we continue?"

"Don't touch her!"

He starts taking off his pants and his boxers.

I resume pulling so I can free myself. Suddenly a sickening 'pop' can be heard and I yell.

He looks at me.

"You really care about her, Gippal. I never thought you would keep fighting until you dislocated something. That requires some strength and it hurts like hell."

He grabs her hips and puts his manhood in her entrance. She starts pushing herself up, away from him, using her arms. But he pushes her back down again.

"I don't think so… Princess. We're about to get to the good part."

"Don't touch me… Please."

"You're begging. That turns me on even more."

I'm breathing hard, my arm hurts a lot and seeing Rikku beg makes me cry again. Jesus… This man is gonna kill her.

He begins to enter her and she screams my name again.

"Gippaaaaaaaaaaaal… Please, help me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm…"

He stops abruptly and laughs.

"This couldn't get any better! Gippal, did you know she's a virgin?"

I raise my head quickly and look in her eyes looking for the truth. Her face tells me he's telling the truth. I snap and start laughing.

"What's so funny about raping your girl? I wanna laugh too."

I stop laughing abruptly and look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to kill you in a matter of minutes but first, I'm going to castrate you."

"With your arms tied behind your back?"

I smirk at him and bring my hands from behind my back, untied. I get up and hit my shoulder on the pole to put my arm in the right place. I don't even wince. He steps away from her and when he turns his face to look for his knife I lunge at him. I never ran so fast in my life.

When he turns around again with the knife I'm already in front of him. I don't give him time to attack, I punch him in the face and stomach until he falls down.

"How do you feel now you sick fuck?!"

I start kicking him in the ground until he stops moving. I grab the knife that he dropped during my punching session.

"Gippal…"

The days in the Crimson Squad brought me this assassination urges when I'm furious. That's why I try to stay away from trouble, but the trouble comes after me. And, this time, I was not the one getting hurt. It was Rikku. Rikku is the person that found me when mom and dad died so, it's fair to say, that she is the person I know since, like, forever.

I kneel down next to the guy and he's grunting in pain. I look at his body and only know do I notice that he's naked from the waist down.

I smirk at him and he whimpers when I raise the knife.

"Gippal."

I stab him in the stomach and when I take the knife a spray of blood covers my shirt. He yells in pain and I lick my lips.

"Gippal!"

I can hear crying behind me. I raise him of the ground and continue punching him until I can't recognize his face. He died minutes ago but I don't stop.

"Gippal!!! Stop it! Please… Help me!"

I stop abruptly and turn to Rikku. She's crying her eyes out, naked, hurt… desperate.

I take the knife, wrap my arm around her waist and cut the rope. She falls like dead weight on me.

"Rikku?"

There's no answer. Must have fainted. When she wakes up she's not gonna be in this hell hole.

I head to the other room and find a bed. I take one of the sheets and wrap it around Rikku. I find a commsphere and call to the Djose Temple.

"Machine Faction."

"Hey, I need someone to pick me up. I don't know where I am so you have to track down this commsphere's waves."

"Is everything okay, sir?"

"It will be. Just one more thing: What day is today and what time is it?"

"S-sir, you went out yesterday morning saying you were going to a party of Lady Rikku. It's eleven a.m., sir."

"Pick me up will ya. And fast!"

"Yes, sir."

No one had even been looking for them. Probably thought that we went somewhere together last night.


	3. 1 day after

I haven't left her side since we came back yesterday. She hasn't woken up yet and I'm afraid the bastard hurt her internally when he hit her.

My workers wondered what had happened but I couldn't tell them or they would make sure all of Spira found out about it. That would be unbearable for Rikku and for me. I told them a fiend attacked us. They seemed to believe it. I'm not going to tell anyone until she wakes up and I talk to her. Although I'm sure it won't be easy convincing her to talk about it.

I'm lying in my bed next to her when I feel her move. I sit down and look at her. Her eyes open up and she looks lost for a moment. She looks around the room and I finally move to turn to her. She jumps out of bed and screams in fear.

"Rikku, it's just me. Calm down."

She looks at me. Her eyes looking around the room desperately. She seems to be looking for a way to get out of the room, to get away from me.

"Rikku, It's me Gippal. You're in Djose," she relaxes immediately,"you're safe."

She lowers her head and stares at the ground. Her hair is blocking me from seeing her face.

"Gippal… it… was just a… dream… right?!"

Inside me something hurts as I hear her say those words and something hurts even more as I refuse to answer her question.

"Rikku, come here. You need a bath."

She starts shacking and sobbing. I reach for her and grab her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she slaps my hand away and jumps back, trying to put some distance between us.

Her scream pierces my heart. I think I can understand her. But it still hurts to see her this way. To see her total lost of confidence.

"I would never hurt you Rikku. Please let me help you."

"I'm fine. I don't need your help!" she screams while tears roll down her face.

"Stop being a child! That didn't happen to me and I know I need help. God, every time I remember I couldn't do anything I feel so fucking useless! You're hurt outside and inside, we're hurt inside and outside. I just wanna help. But we're gonna have to talk about it."

"I can't. I can't. God, you don't know how it feels. I don't wanna talk about it ever. I'm going to forget it and never talk about it to anyone. You will keep your mouth shut too. What will people think? Everyone will be disgusted just by looking at me! I'm disgusting!" her tears continue running down her face and her breathing is faster.

She falls to the ground on her knees and her sobs reach a whole new level of pain.

"Rikku no one will be disgusted because of something you had no control over."

She raises her head and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes plead for me to go to her.

"Gippal… Gippal… Gippal… Help me."

"Shhhh… I'm here." I move towards her, grab her shoulders and raise her up so I can hug her.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm here. I'll help you. Will you help me?"

She raises her head and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy from her tears. Her lower lip is bleeding from her insistent nipping.

"Y-yes."

I smile at her, grab her hand and head to the bathroom.

"Take a bath. I'll be in the room waiting for you. If you need anything just call. I'll get something for you to wear. I'm afraid everything's going to look big on you."

"It's ok. Thank you."

I exit the bathroom and close the door behind me.

--------

An hour later I was still in my bed waiting for her. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Rikku, you okay in there?"

I could hear the water running but no other sound was coming from the other side of the door. God… please.

"Rikku! Open the door!" I try to open it but it seems she locked the door.

When she doesn't answer again I back up a little and kick the door open. I look to the bathtub and there she is, naked, sitting and hugging her body full of nail marks and looking truly desperate.

"I can't take his smell off of me. It won't go away Gippal."

I look at her and again I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. This wasn't Rikku. This was just a broken girl that looked like her.

"No you don't, silly. I only smell good things here." I said with a smile. I try to be strong for both of us. I don't know if I can keep this between us. It's only the beginning and I'm already emotionally worn-out.

I approach the bathtub, turn off the water and wrap her in a bathrobe. She rises and steps out of the bathtub and stands just in front of me. She raises her head and looks at me, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid. You smell like Bikanel. Sand, oil, machina… a little of sandworm too, but that's a smell hard to get rid of."

Then she laughs and leans against me. I am so amazed that I don't even react at first when she hugs me. After a few seconds I return the hug.

"Thanks, Gippal."

I didn't even said a word as I led her to the bed and showed her the clothes I could find that could actually fit her.

"This is my working shirt. It's tight so it doesn't get stuck when I'm working on some of the machina, so it should be good for you." I raise a purple long sleeved shirt. "These are actually pants from when I was fourteen." I give her a pair of red pants. "I have a thing about keeping clothes that aren't useful anymore. It looks like _now_ they are. The strange thing is that I only keep pants."

"Why?" she asks with a shy smile. I feel like she's afraid of smiling. It'll pass. I know it will. God, I _hope_ it will.

"Good question. Maybe because I get my shirts full of oil and rip them in machina. I don't really know."

She smiled again. But then her smile wavered.

"Gippal, I don't have underwear."

I try to answer her as I normally would before the incident.

"Want some of mine? As you can imagine I don't have any bras but the rest I can look for something."

She blushed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. My only purpose in life is to trouble the people around me."

"Kid, you killed Sin and Vegnagun. Shut up while I look for the most horrible boxers I have. I'm sure they will be your favorites."

And then she starts crying and rubbing her eyes like a child would. I hold her in my arms until she stops.

"I was saving myself, waiting for the special guy. Now no one will want me, Gippal. I'll never have the bunch of kids I always wanted, I won't have a big house in Bikanel and people will never look at me the same way. What will I do from now on?" she speaks into my chest but the words are as clear as water.

I wanted her to talk about it but I'm not comfortable talking about it either.

"Are you crazy? Of course someone will want you. You'll have twice as much kids as you wanted. You'll have two huge houses in Bikanel, one as a present from me and another from that guy you we're saving yourself for. People will look at you the same way they always have because they are not going to know, unless you tell them of course. From now on you'll heal. I'll help you. I'll help you the best way I can. If you want to get out of here I'll get you that house you wanted in Bikanel."

She jerks away from me.

"No! I don't wanna be alone. What if it happens again and you're not there?"

"That will never happen again Cid's girl."

"You don't know that."

"I'm promising you it won't happen again."

She looks me in the eye and nods.

"Get dressed while I'm going to take a shower. Then we'll find a room for you somewhere on this temple."


End file.
